USA Hockey
USA Hockey (known until June 1991 as the Amateur Hockey Association of the United States or AHAUS) is recognized by the International Olympic Committee and the United States Olympic Committee as the governing body for organized amateur ice hockey in the United States and is a member of the International Ice Hockey Federation. Founded on Oct. 29, 1937, in New York City, New York, the organization is based in Colorado Springs, Colorado, and has a total membership exceeding one million. Its mission is to promote the growth of hockey in America and provide the best possible experience for all participants by encouraging, developing, advancing and administering the sport. USA Hockey programs support and develop players, coaches, officials, and facilities. In January 2009, the organization launched the American Development Model, which - for the first time ever - provided associations nationwide with a blueprint for optimal athlete development. USA Hockey also has junior and adult hockey programs that provide opportunities for players of all ability levels. In addition, the organization supports a disabled hockey program. USA Hockey provides certification programs for coaches and officials to ensure education standards are met that coincide with the level of play. A large focus is put on parent education with equipment needs, rules of the game and parental roles in youth sports among common topics. Members of the organization receive a subscription to USA Hockey Magazine. At 412,892 subscribers, it is the most widely circulated hockey publication in the world. Members also receive insurance coverage and access to participate in national championships and player development camps. USA Hockey's youth program has had tremendous success. The program has developed future stars such as Carter Johnston, Jack Glover, Branndon Michaels, Brad Krakowitz, Conner Fenman, and others. Johnston is the 1st ranked player in Minor Midget Hockey, as Michaels and Krakowitz are 7th and 12th, respectively. Hall of fame Playing Levels *Mite: 8 & Under *Squirt: 10 & Under *Peewee: 12 & Under *Bantam: 14 & Under *Midget Minor: 16 & Under *Midget Major: 18 & Under *High School: Enrolled in High School *Junior: 20 & Under *Adult (Senior): 18+ *Girls: U19, U16, U14, U12, U10, and U8 USA Hockey Presidents *Tom Lockhart (1937-1972) *William Thayer Tutt (1972-1986) *Walter Bush (1986-2003) *Ron DeGregorio (2003-2015) *Jim Smith (2015-present) USA Hockey Executive Directors *Hal Trumble (1972-1987) *"Badger" Bob Johnson (1987-90) *Baaron Pittenger (1990-93) *Dave Ogrean (1993-99) *Doug Palazzari (1999-2005) *Dave Ogrean (2005-present) National Team Development Program Ann Arbor, Michigan | league = USHL | division = East | founded = 1996 | arena = Ann Arbor Ice Cube | colors = Red, White, and Blue | owner = | U18 coach = Danton Cole | U17 coach = Don Granato | Senior Director, NTDP Operations = Scott Monaghan | Director, Player Personnel = Peter Ward | media = | name1 = Team USA | dates1 = 1996-Present | name2 = | dates2 = | name3 = | dates3 = }} USA Hockey also operates the National Team Development Program, based in Ann Arbor, Michigan. The program's goal is to prepare student-athletes under the age of 18 for participation on U.S. national teams and continued success throughout their future hockey careers. The NTDP consists of two teams; the U.S. National Under-18 Team, and the U.S. National Under-17 Team. The teams compete in the United States Hockey League in addition to playing NCAA colleges and in International competition. Until 2009, the NTDP competed in the North American Hockey League. Numerous NTDP alumni have gone on to play in the NHL. In the 2012-13 season, 60 former NTDP players suited up for NHL teams. In the 2006 NHL Entry Draft, six first-round selections (including no. 1 pick Erik Johnson) were former members of the NTDP. In 2007, four NTDP members were selected in the first round, with Patrick Kane and James van Riemsdyk going 1st and 2nd overall respectively. Through 2013, some 228 NTDP players had been selected in the NHL Entry Draft. The NTDP plays home games at the Ann Arbor Ice Cube. Notable alumni: *Rick DiPietro *Patrick Kane *James van Riemsdyk *Erik Johnson *Keith Ballard *Dustin Brown *Jack Skille *Ryan Kesler *David Booth *Chris Higgins *John-Michael Liles *Ron Hainsey *Jack Johnson *Ryan Whitney *Phil Kessel *Ryan Callahan *Mike Komisarek *Matt Carle *RJ Umberger *Patrick Eaves *Ryan Suter *Cory Schneider *Al Montoya *Jimmy Howard *Tim Thomas *Zach Parise Former logos USA Hockey Districts USA Hockey has divided its control into geographical youth districts as follows: 'Atlantic' - Atlantic Amateur Hockey Association *Pennsylvania (Eastern) *New Jersey *Delaware 'Central' - Central District Hockey *Illinois - Amateur Hockey Association Illinois *Wisconsin - Wisconsin Amateur Hockey Association *Missouri - Missouri Hockey Mid-West Amateur Hockey Association *Iowa *Kansas *Nebraska 'Massachusetts' - Massachusetts Hockey 'Michigan' - Michigan Amateur Hockey Association 'Mid-American' - Mid American District Hockey *Ohio *Indiana *Pennsylvania (Western) *West Virginia *Kentucky 'Minnesota' - Minnesota Hockey 'New England' - New England Hockey *Connecticut - Connecticut Hockey Conference *Vermont - Vermont State Amateur Hockey Association *Rhode Island - Rhode Island Hockey *Maine - Maine Amateur Hockey Association *New Hampshire - New Hampshire Amateur Hockey Association 'New York' - New York State Amateur Hockey Association 'Northern Plains' - Northern Plains Hockey *Montana - Montana Amateur Hockey Association *North Dakota - North Dakota Amateur Hockey Association *South Dakota - South Dakota Amateur Hockey Association *Wyoming - Wyoming Amateur Hockey Association 'Pacific' - USA Hockey Pacific District *California - California Amateur Hockey Association *Hawaii (unaffiliated member as there is only one arena in state) *Nevada - Nevada Amateur Hockey Association *Alaska - Alaska State Amateur Hockey Association *Oregon - Oregon State Hockey Association *Washington - Pacific Northwest Amateur Hockey Association 'Rocky Mountain' - Rocky Mountain District USA Hockey *Arizona - Arizona Amateur Hockey Association *Colorado - Colorado Amateur Hockey Association *Idaho - Idaho Amateur Hockey Association *Utah - Utah Amateur Hockey Association *New Mexico - Land of Enchantment Hockey Association Texas Amateur Hockey Association *Oklahoma *Texas 'Southeastern' - Southeastern District USA Hockey Carolina Amateur Hockey Association *North Carolina *South Carolina Potomac Valley Amateur Hockey Association *District of Columbia *Maryland *Virginia Southern Amateur Hockey Association *Alabama *Arkansas *Georgia *Louisiana *Mississippi *Tennessee Statewide Amateur Hockey of Florida *Florida See also * Ice Hockey World Championships * United States men's national ice hockey team * United States women's national ice hockey team References External links *USA Hockey website *U.S. Hockey Hall of Fame *United States Hockey Hall of Fame Museum *Patty Kazmaier Memorial Award */ USA Hockey official publication Category:Ice Hockey Federations Category:Ice hockey in the United States